


3 a.m.

by happygowriting



Series: The 3 a.m. Chronicles [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: 3a.m., Angst, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Songfic, dayton white - Freeform, dayton white x reader, inspired by halsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: 3 a.m.is Dayton’s least favorite part of the night.
Relationships: Dayton White/Original Female Character(s), Dayton White/Reader
Series: The 3 a.m. Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207580





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club Dayton White character appreciation day. Inspiration from 3 a.m. by Halsey. Lyrics in the fic are from the song 3 a.m.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

_“I’ll take fake moans and dial tones_

_let ‘em spill right down the microphone_

_i need it digital / ‘cause baby when it’s physical_

_I end up alone”_

Moans tumbled through the phone line as Dayton’s hand strokes his cock. He’s not even sure who he called this time but her voice was nice and the moans that she was making was really getting him there. His cock throbs in his hand and he let’s out a moan, encouraging her with a few words, calling her baby and saying how good she sounds. He feels like the words are stilted and overused, lines he’s used night after night when talking to different girls, but she obviously doesn’t feel the same because she moans louder, a needy sound escaping her as she tells him that she’s close. He is too, but he’s not _feeling_ it. Still he murmurs the words that he knows will get her off while he moves his hand faster, just wanting to get off, wanting to cum and end the call.

It’s not much longer before her whimpers and moans get louder and he can hear in the way her voices strains and her breathing falters when she’s cum even before she has a chance to tell him. He follows soon after, cock twitching a cum splashing onto his stomach and hand. He talks with her for a few more moments before he hangs up the call, a deep sigh following the click of the call ending.

He reaches over and grabs a few tissues from the night stand, cleaning up the mess he made on his body before he tosses them. It wasn’t that the orgasm had been bad, it had felt nice but it felt routine. Boring. It was lacking something. Lacking another person, if he was honest with himself. 

He shakes his head and stands up, crossing the hotel room to the mini bar. He pulls out a bottle of whiskey and pours himself some. He takes a long sip before pouring more into the glass and going over to the window, looking out at the city that expanded below him. There was so much life out there and here he was, in his hotel room, alone, at - he looks over at the clock - 3 a.m. He hates it. Hates that he’s feeling this way.

He can’t exactly pin point what the feeling is actually. It’s not depression, Dayton is far from depressed. He was happy with his life. He got to spend each weekend racing and when he was racing he was able to attend charity events and give back to his community. He wasn’t sad, not really.

He was… if Dayton were honest with himself he’d admit that what he was feeling, what he always felt a little bit was _loneliness._ Most of the time he could push it aside, surround himself with fans or his team and he wouldn’t have to think about it, but the nights that he was alone - which was most nights - he found it creeping in and usually at 3 a.m. he found himself aching for a person to share his life with, not just his bed.

But after years of relationships that didn’t work out, of women taking his heart and breaking it when they got bored with the fast lifestyle he enjoyed, had him giving up on love. He just didn’t think there was anyone out there - man or women - who would want to share this life with him. It wasn’t for everyone, he knew that, but it would be nice to share it with just one person.

He wondered what it was like to have someone to come home to. The quiet nights that would be spent indoors, maybe cuddling in front of a fire place while a movie plays on the TV, background noise to whatever conversation they were having. Making love to someone and not just having sex. Being able to open up to someone and have them truly listen instead of searching for things that would make the next headline and shoot them to 15 minutes of fame for having some dirt on Dayton White.

Sometimes it sucked being a celebrity because it was never for sure if someone was into him because of _him_ or if it was because he was who he was and his face was plastered to so many things. 

Dayton sighs heavily and walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it he grabs his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts. He rolls his eyes at the amount of girls phone numbers he had- girls he didn’t meet up with but wouldn’t hesitate to call for some phone sex - and how less numbers he has of people who he could call and talk to.

Trust was a hard thing to win with Dayton and so far in his life only a few people had earned it, but they weren’t people he could call at 3 a.m. and admit his insecurities and how lonely he felt too. So he closes the app and sets his phone aside, tossing back the whiskey before setting the glass aside. He lays on his back and sighs, staring up at the ceiling. 

Maybe he should just accept his fate and realize that maybe his life was just going to be full of one night stands and empty connections. 


End file.
